1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery, and, more particularly to a rechargeable battery having improved current collectors between electrodes and electrode terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly having positive electrode and negative electrodes with a separator interposed therebetween, a cap assembly assembled with the case to seal the case, and electrode terminals installed on the cap assembly and electrically connected to the electrode assembly. The electrode assembly is inserted through an opened top of the case, after which the cap assembly is installed on the opened top to seal the case.
The cap assembly is provided with a vent plate to exhaust internal gas out of the case when internal pressure of the case increases above a predetermined level. The cap assembly is also provided with a through-hole in which the electrode terminal is installed with a gasket interposed between the electrode terminal and the through-hole. A flange member is installed on an end portion of the electrode terminal to support the electrode terminal at the through-hole. In addition, in order to provide a current to an external side, the electrode terminal is connected to a current collector attached on the electrode assembly. Typically, the current collector is formed of a thin plate and assembled with the flange part with a lead member interposed therebetween.
The assembly of the above-described conventional discharge battery becomes complicated resulting in an increase in manufacturing time and cost. Further, a contact resistance is generated at a portion where the electrode terminal is connected to the flange or a portion where the flange is connected to the current collector.